Docking stations are commonly used to provide both mechanical support and electrical and/or electronic communication with an electronic device that is placed on the docking station, such as for charging a battery associated with the electronic device and/or providing an electronic data feed to or from the electronic device when it is mounted at the docking station. In some cases, an electrical or electronic coupler physically supports the electronic device while also electrically communicating with the device, while in other cases a docking station may provide a mechanical support or surface that is separate from the electrical/electronic coupler.